Handguns, such as pistols, are in certain circumstances carried in a concealed manner by a person. Concealment of the firearm can be beneficial for law enforcement or for individuals authorized by appropriate government authorities to carry a concealed weapon.
Various different holsters are known in the prior art for holding a pistol at a variety of different positions and in different orientations upon a person. For instance, holsters which conceal a pistol can be in a form generally worn about shoulders of the wearer or upon the leg of the wearer. The holster provides a basic function of supplying a support housing into which the pistol can be effectively carried. The holster is held relatively secured to the person and provides a pouch shaped to receive a portion of the pistol therein. The pistol can thus be easily inserted into the holster and removed from the holster when necessary.
One category of concealed holster for a pistol is provided adjacent a belt/waist of a person. General examples of holsters which facilitate support of a pistol adjacent a belt, hips or mid-torso of a person are included in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,465,429, 5,832,536 and 8,522,367 and Published Patent Application Nos. 2007/0250980, 2013/0320055 and 2014/0014699. Furthermore, in at least one instance it has been known in the prior art to provide a holster integrated into underwear “briefs” for supporting a pistol therein.
Various problems are encountered when incorporating a holster into underwear. It is desirable that a grip of the pistol be available for a user to quickly grasp the pistol. To facilitate such grasping of the grip of the pistol, the grip of the pistol is typically positioned above a waistband of the underwear. However, this leaves the grip and portions of the pistol adjacent the grip in direct contact with the skin of the wearer above the waist. This is both uncomfortable and to some extent presents an opportunity for injury. Also, transfer of moisture and/or oils from the skin can damage the firearm and/or ammunition. Furthermore, it is desirable that not only a holster be provided for a pistol, but that also some form of magazine carrier also be provided for carrying of an ammunition magazine for use with the pistol. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved pistol holster attachable to underwear.